Interesting Circumstance
by Artemis-chan of Redwing
Summary: HP/LOTR Crossover Harry gets appendicitis after his 4th year, and some interesting dreams haunt him. A cry for help from a strange girl and something about...elves?!?
1. I told you it would be Appendicitis!

E/N: Well, for once I'm posting an Editor's Note, and not an Author's Note. This story is not my idea. It is the idea of my good friend/camper Kristan. She wrote this and asked me to post it for her. If this is illegal, someone please notify me, because I have no clue.

****

Disclaimer: No, nothing belongs to either Kristan or myself. In fact, I own even less than her in this case, because this is her story and idea. All (or nearly all, I'm not sure) characters are the property of their respective companies and creators. We just borrow them and play for a bit. Enjoy!

*******************************************

Harry Potter's life had thrown him some major curves and his swerving had giving him some major headaches, but none of that compared to the pain he felt now. Appendicitis, possibly the worst thing to happen to him since, well, forever. It started the day after he got home from Hogwarts; the Dursleys took him to a hospital (for fear that Sirius would blow a gasket) and found that his sharp pain was appendicitis. Harry never wanted to feel this pain again. 'Better never go back to Hogwarts then' his mind told him. At Hogwarts anything could happen, in fact Harry had all his bones in his right arm grown back in one night. Talk about weird. As the doctors put the anesthesia mask on him his eyes slowly got heavy and closed sending him tumbling down a hole of 7 dreams, all of them black and white. 

Except one. 

The 7th dream was the brightest (and most colorful) dream he had. He could even smell the grass and fragrant fern trees around him. Then there appeared a beautiful looking young girl, maybe just as old as Harry, he eyes were full of flame, but brown mostly, and her hair was the color of mild fire. "Welcome Harry Potter, I've been waiting for you. We need your help," the girl said. Then a sound erupted from behind the girl and Harry saw a giant flaming eye behind her. She said some words in a language Harry couldn't understand and just as he was going to help he was sucked back to consciousness. 

Mr. Vernon Dursley stood above him and shook him a bit. "Ow!" Harry cried. "Get up boy, it's time to leave, I don't have time for you to stay," Vernon said picking the black haired boy up and throwing him his clothes and glasses. His glasses went on and his bright green eyes focused on his jeans and too-large sweatshirt. 

Harry couldn't get the dream off his mind the whole day. 'Welcome Harry Potter, I've been waiting for you. We need your help,' his brain repeated over and over and the girl's face floated in and out of view. "I need to stop thinking about that, it was just a dream," he muttered as he made his way down the stairs. Dudley met him at the kitchen door and tripped him. Harry just got up and continued into the horrible smelling room. It never smelled right after Petunia had dyed his clothes for the local high school. Harry started the morning toast and Petunia and Dudley entered. Hedwig flew through the window and dropped a letter on Harry's head. "Go get some food," he said. Petunia glared at the snowy owl, but didn't argue. Harry saw the emerald green writing and knew it was from Hogwarts. 

Dear Mr. Potter,

Please note that the new school year will start on September the first. 

The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock. A list of books for next year is enclosed. 

Yours sincerely, 

Professor M. McGonagall 

Deputy Headmistress 

Harry took out the book list and read it slowly. 

FIFTH-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE: 

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk 

The Advanced Transfiguration Guide by Hashwik Van Witten 

Potions: How to go from Stirring to Drinking by Hilda Franswickski (Harry was forced to laugh at this title) 

How to ward everything From Hags to Vampires by Hilda Franswickski (This woman must be in the mad house) 

Harry shoved the list in his pocket and touched the scar at his side, then the one on his forehead. 'What is up with me and scars?' he wondered silently. "Harry Potter you must help us!" the girl from his dream seemed to scream in his ear. He tried to drown out the sound by talking himself. 

"Aunt Petunia, do you think you can Uncle Vernon can take me to London this weekend? I need to get some things for school, you won't have to go with me," He added seeing the look on her face. She sipped her coffee slowly and looked at Dudley who looked at Vernon. 

"Um, of course Harry, but you must not stop to talk to anyone, get in, get out, that's what you must do," Vernon said as calmly as a charmer getting attacked by his cobra. Harry got up to check on the toast smiling as he walked over. 

***************************************************************************

On the way to London Harry was lectured again to not talk to anyone and to get done as fast as he could. He stepped out of the car and shuffled into The Leaky Cauldron where Tom the innkeeper winked at him while helping an usually large and hairy man known as Hagrid. "Alright there Harry?" he asked. Harry smiled and hurried on to do his shopping. He saw several people he knew from school, and then he saw her, the girl from his dream. Same red hair, same strange pointed ears. Then, to his surprise he felt her grab his arm and pull him in between two shops. 

"Harry Potter, you must help us!" she cried. Harry's mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide. "Harry! We are dying, my land is dying! You must help!" she urged. 

"Who are you?" was all he could think to say. 

"My name is Elrania, daughter of Legolas, king of Northern Mirkwood. You must help my friends and I, we are the last of our race of elves," she panted. 

"Who are your friends?" Harry asked, eyes still wide. 

"Anitrarith, my servant, Earang, my betrothed, and Peniel, my grandmother," she told him a little calmer now. 

"How can I help you?" he asked. 

"There's a compartment at Hogwarts, in the back of the Potions classroom I believe. Go there and you'll find it behind the gargoyle," she said, and with a small pop she disappeared. Harry stood dazed for a second, then he went back into the alley to finish shopping. 'Was she real?' he thought to himself. He continued his shopping in silence, keeping his head down hoping no one would notice him; he needed to think. After coming out of Flourish and Blotts, arms loaded with school things he made his way to his uncle's car. 

At home (well, the Dursley household) he contemplated exactly what the girl meant, and what kind of name is Anitrarith? Why does he need to help her? She was like that Star Trek Vulcan thing. 'I'll sleep on it' he thought lying down and removing his glasses. 

*************************************************************

A month went by and Harry thought long and hard about the girl and decided that it was just an effect of the anesthetic and that he had a hallucination. September first finally arrived and the Dursleys actually took him to King's Cross to get on the Hogwarts express. While walking to the barrier between platforms nine and ten he saw Draco Malfoy, the biggest jerk in the world. "Of all the people to see here, with Muggles, it's Harry Potter," the blonde boy said smirking and the Dursley' retreating backs. Harry glared at Malfoy and continued through the barrier into platform nine and three-quarters. The first person he caught sight of was Ginny Weasley and her brother, Harry's best friend, Ron. 

"Hullo Ron!" Harry said cheerfully as he walked up to him. "Hullo Ginny, how was your summer?" 

"It was good," the red haired girl replied. 

"Harry!" a girl's voice called. Harry looked over and saw his other best friend Hermione Granger. 

"How have you been? I've been great I've been made a Prefect!" she said running over and giving him and Ron hugs. Harry noticed Ron had grown yet again and his hair had darkened to an auburn color. Hermione had straightened her hair a bit so that it was now wavy. Harry picked up his trunk and strode over to the scarlet train parked in steam at the station. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny found an empty compartment that soon added Neville Longbottom, a clumsy, mousy-haired boy in Harry's house of Gryffindor. Neville tripped over the rug on the floor and fell on top of Ginny. Harry and Ron burst out laughing. Hermione didn't react at all; she had a CD player on her head. 

"What's that?" Ron asked Harry pointing at the CD headphones. 

"Muggles listen to them for music," Harry explained. 

"Get off me Neville!" Ginny mumbled as Neville tripped again. Harry laughed as three girls appeared in the compartment.

TBC…

Please Review!!! ^_~


	2. Train Ride with Lame Gits

E/N: Well, sorry for the delay here. It's actually been on my comp for a little while, I've just been swamped. I had my country's 500th anniversary to plan, my wife to murder, and Guilder to blame for it. ^_^;; Cookie to whomever can tell me where that's from.  
  
Disclaimer- Neither of us owns this. There's a nice "Entertainment Only" sign hanging over this, so please take that in to consideration. ^_^  
  
Interesting Circumstance  
  
Chapter 2- Train Ride with Lame Gits  
  
"Hello Harry, how was your summer?" one of them asked.  
  
"It was just fine Parvati," he answered.  
  
"Harry, dear, I have to talk to you," she said. Harry followed her out into the hall. "Harry, I wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend," she said simply.  
  
"Um, I don't know, um, let me think about that," Harry stood there a few seconds before saying, "No, don't think so." Parvati motioned for her friends to follow her as she sneered at Harry and slouched down the hall. Harry laughed and went back into the compartment with everyone staring at him.  
  
"She wanted me to date her," he told them. They laughed, and told him it was a good joke. "I'm serious." His friends stopped laughing and stared in disbelief. Harry made a face at them and sat down. Neville finally sat down on the other side of Ginny and smiled apologetically.  
  
"So, Potter, Weasel, Mudblood, and Longbottom, we have found the smelliest car in the train," Malfoy said standing it the door.  
  
"Lame, really lame, dumb arse," Hermione said slipping her headphones off.  
  
"Where did you spend your summer Mudblood?" Malfoy asked, taken aback by her evilness.  
  
"The states," she answered. 'France, the states, this girl is rich and gets around,' Harry thought. "Yeah, and I learned that all of the people in this room are really lame useless gits," she said getting up and exiting.  
  
"Why that little," Malfoy muttered leaving with Crabbe and Goyle (his posse) in step with him. Harry looked at Ron who had a snarl on his face.  
  
"I'm a lame git! Look at her!" he yelled. Harry looked down, Hermione was supposed to be his friend, what happened?  
  
The rest of the way was in silence. When they arrived at the school they loaded into the wagons led on by invisible horses and Harry wondered why Ron seemed so down. "What's got you down? Besides the fact that our friend has turned into a jackass?" he asked.  
  
"The world is a jackass and I hate it all," Ron replied sheepishly. When they arrived at the castle after what seemed like years (a/n whoops didn't mean to make a stupid pun back it panned out like that sorry) he saw the castle for the first time in the half a year he was away (ha ha ha). Ron, Neville, and he climbed up the steps slowly and silent. Harry lifted his head only for a second to look at one of the windows where he saw the Vulcan girl again. She stared at him and disappeared. 'Ok that couldn't have been a hallucination' he thought nervously. The steps seemed to get bigger and his legs felt like lead. 'I can't be going mad' he thought hysterically.  
  
'Or she could be causing me to go mad,' his brain muttered uncertainly. "You alright Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not really, I see this girl all the time and she is causing me to become a nutter," he told him.  
  
"Oh, well where did you see her?" Ron pressed on.  
  
"First it was in a dream, then it was at Diagon Alley, then here, just now," he replied rubbing his stomach scar.  
  
"What's wrong, are you not feeling well?" Neville asked looking at Harry's hand rubbing his stomach.  
  
"No, I have a scar there from my appendicitis this summer," Harry answered removing his hand and shoving it in his robe pockets. "Hey, Hermione is talking to Parvati and Lavender, why do you suppose?" Ron trailed off as the girls stared at them.  
  
"Her new friends, now they can be the prep squad," Harry muttered scratching his neck. (A/n ok, so Harry wouldn't say that, but right now I think it's appropriate for the fact that I just don't like Hermione much, but I'm not making her dumb, just mean) While they had talked their feet had carried them to the Great Hall. "Hey maybe I'll be able to watch the Sorting this year!" Harry said eagerly.  
  
"Psst, Harry!" a voice said behind him.  
  
"Hullo Colin," he replied turning and seeing a brown haired 4th year named Colin Creevey behind him. (A/n I happen to think that Colin is the sweetest character on earth, just warning you)  
  
"Harry, there's a girl in the Entrance Hall who wants to see you, she said she needed your help," he said. Harry's eyed widened and he was steaming.  
  
"Tell her to stay out of my life!" he cried. Ron looked strangely at him, and then shrugged. Colin disappeared and came back a moment later, with the girl behind him.  
  
"Come, I have gathered many and they will help, why not you?" she asked sincerely.  
  
"Fine, Ron, are you coming?" he asked expectedly. Ron drooled slightly, staring at this Elrania and followed mindlessly.  
  
The dungeon of Snape's classroom was dank, musty, and just plain ugly. Lines of glasses filled with every thing from pixie tails to boggart lungs were strategically placed on shelves along the damp walls. At the back of the class a faction had gathered, consisting of Malfoy, Hermione, Ginny, and to Harry and Ron's astonishment, Fred and George Weasley and Oliver Wood.  
  
"Potter is coming too? I'm leaving," and he got up to exit but Elrania just pointed at him and he was tied to a chair. "Hey! My father'll have a . . ." He started before Elrania gagged him.  
  
"Now everyone, my people need your help, on the next full moon I need you all down here at 12 midnight to get through the gate to Middle Earth," she said simply before disappearing again.  
  
"Gosh, you'd think we were puppets," Harry muttered. But when he looked at the others he saw exactly what he said. "Guys! She's a Vulcan!" he cried hopelessly.  
  
"But she's so pretty!" Fred and George said together.  
  
"O jeez! I see what Harry's talking about, she's about as pretty as me!" Ginny said stomping her feet like a five-year-old.  
  
"How dare you insult her like that!" Ron said. Ginny's bottom lipped trembled slightly but she held her form. Oliver straightened himself up in a hurry after realizing that he had lost him cool demeanor.  
  
"Ahem, well, I suggest that Fred, George, and I head up to the guest dorms and you all trottle back to the feast," he said acting like the Minister of Magic.  
  
"Trottle?" Harry and Ron questioned.  
  
"What? Sorry, I couldn't help it, I teach Quidditch at a young witches and wizards center," he replied shrugging aimlessly.  
  
TBC.  
  
E/NII: Well, now that you've got the second chapter, here's a hint: Review!! All reviews are passed on to Kristan, and *insert shameless plug here* I know you know that I've got some work of my own out here, ne? 


End file.
